


First Dance

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are oblivious (as always) so it's Hermione to the rescue (again...as always).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for LJ's lijahlover.

In an effort to uplift the spirits of the wizarding community, the Ministries had decided to have another Triwizard Tournament. Though they were of age, Harry and Hermione had decided to not put their name in--Hermione because of her studies and Harry because Ron was entering. He didn't want to have his name competing against Ron's and thought it would give Ron a better chance of being picked.

However, when Ron was picked to be Hogwart's champion, no one was more surprised than Ron. 

He was a nervous wreck right up to the First Task and then he seemed to suddenly remember that he had helped Harry defeat the Horcruxes and managed to get second place. The second task, like in the first tornament, was going to take place after the holidays and like Harry before him, Ron was putting off the clue until after the holidays.

Right now, however, a month from the traditional Yule Ball, Ron was more worried about his date than any upcoming task. To him, it was worse than the tasks themselves.

"And really, what if the person you ask doesn't want to go with you?" Ron asked.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Harry said. "I'm sure there are plenty of girls who will go with you."

Ron blushed a little. "Yeah, right." He sighed. "Too bad Hermione has decided she wants that Slytherin, Blaise."

Harry smirked and looked over at Hermione who was today sitting with her boyfriend at the Slytherin table. She looked happy and had her nose out of book for once. Harry clapped Ron on the back. "You'll find the right girl."

Ron gloomily poked at his bangers and mash. "If you say so."

~~~

Harry jumped when he was pulled out of the corridor into an alcove. "Bloody hell, Gin. I told you--"

"I'm not Ginny, Harry."

Harry blinked and adjusted his glasses. "Oh, sorry, Hermione. She's been a bit grabby lately."

Hermione waved her hand. "Dean asked her to the ball last night so you don't have to worry about that. Now, Harry, there's something we need to talk about."

Harry gulped. He hated when he heard anyone say that. "Er, what?"

"Ron," she said. "He told me last month he was gay and that he did have a crush on someone, but he wouldn't tell me who. Yesterday, he told me that he doesn't know how to ask out his crush because he thinks his crush is straight."

Harry blinked. "Okay." He didn't see why Hermione was telling him this, but he supposed that maybe Hermione was expecting him to hook Ron up with someone.

"Harry! What would you do if you liked a boy whom you thought was straight?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Well, if you want to get technical, you could say you're bi--"

"Hermione! Really! I'm straight!" Harry decided to ignore a little voice in his head that denied that declaration.

Hermione hit his arm. "Harry! Honestly, you're always the last one to catch on. Except for Ron and this time you're both clueless."

"I don't think you're making any sense," Harry said. "Are you sure the Slytherins didn't douse you with a potion?"

She hit him again. "Pay attention and focus, Harry! You can lie all you want to yourself, but the truth is, you are bi and you do like Ron. And the--"

"Wait, wait," Harry said as he held up his hands. "I do not like Ron! I am straight!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you say that again!"

Harry blinked and watched as she stuck her head out of the alcove. A few moments after, she reached out and pulled someone else in. "Seamus, just the boy I need. Tell Harry he's gay."

Seamus raised his eyebrows. "You mean he still hasn't admitted it yet?"

"I'm straight!" Harry said, but he was ignored.

Seamus shook his head. "Should've known. Thick as a brick about sex, our Harry." He stepped closer to Harry. "Now, promise this won't hurt." He winked and then bent his head.

Harry backed up to the wall and found himself cornered. He watched with wide eyes as Seamus was close enough to kiss him and made a noise that sounded suspiciously like "meep!" when his lips made contact with Seamus'. Only...it wasn't that unpleasant. Seamus ran his tongue along his lips and Harry opened his lips a little in reaction. He groaned when his tongue met Seamus and grabbed the other boy's hips.

Seamus pulled back and smirked. "Told you."

Harry gulped. "Oh."

Hermione sighed. "Now, can we move on? Ron--"

Harry nodded, suddenly understanding what she was talking about. He held up a hand to stop her. "Excuse me. I have to go get my date for the ball."

When he was gone, Hermione nodded. "That's that, then. Thank you, Seamus."

He grinned. "Just wait until I tell Dean."

She shook her head as she left, muttering under her breath.

~~~

Ron smiled at Harry and moved over on the couch to make room. "Hey, mate."

"Hey," Harry said, licking his lips. Was it just him or was it stifling in here? "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

The colour started to drain from Ron's face and Harry quickly led his best friend to a room outside the common room. "Right. Before you think the--"

"She told you, didn't she?" Ron said. "Hermione told you and now you're going to tell me that it'll never happen and I should give up and--"

Harry put his finger on Ron's lips. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Ron blushed and appeared to stunned to answer. Harry shuffled his feet. "Er, Ron?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked. "This has got to be a joke."

"No joke," Harry said. "I want you to be my date for the Yule Ball."

Ron started to smile softly. "Really? Brilliant."

Harry smiled back and nodded. It was brilliant.

~~~

There was a certain comfort for Harry as he got dressed for the ball--Ron had seen him at his worst and didn't care whether Harry wore this colour or that or whether his hair was just so. He didn't have to impress Ron and didn't have to pretend that he hadn't altered his robes so they were comfortable.

Not that Harry hadn't; because Ron didn't expect of it, Harry made sure to do it all as best as he could. Harry wanted Ron to remember...

Wait, did this count as their first date? It did, didn't it?

And Harry wanted Ron to remember it.

He grinned as he finished getting ready. 

~~~

With fewer students attending this year, the Headmistress had set up a tent outside rather than have only it in the Great Hall. It had started snowing an hour before the ball started so the ground was covered in a layer of pure untouched snow and the effect of it still falling created a glow that Harry loved.

There were carriages that took the students to the tent so they wouldn't have to walk. Harry and Ron were among the last to arrive so they had a cart to themselves. Harry, feeling brave, put his hand on Ron's and smiled when Ron laced their fingers together.

"How mad do you suppose Mcgonagal will be that we're late?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "We're not actually late. Just the last to get there. And I think she's known since we first arrived in her classroom that we are not the most punctual of students."

Ron grinned. "I think if we didn't have Hermione, we would have missed the final battle."

Harry laughed and scooted over on the bench to sit closer to Ron. "Without her, I would have never asked you to the ball."

"How did she do that, by the way? I thought you were straight."

"So did I." Harry bit his lip, wondering whether he should tell Ron and then decided that it would be fair to, after all. "Seamus helped, actually. She pulled him over and he kissed me."

"And you decided you would rather kiss me?"

Harry laughed. "Something like that."

They fell silent, Harry enjoying the snow and Ron looking confunded. He opened his mouth once or twice, but before he could say anything, they arrived at the tent. The door swung open and Mcgonagal peered in. "There you are! Mr. Weasley, where is your date?"

Ron gulped and held up their intertwined hands. "Right here."

She fussed with her hat for a moment. "Right. Come along, we're holding everyone up."

"That went over better than I expected," Ron muttered to Harry. "Thought that she was going to make me dance with some random girl."

"Would she?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, no one looks down on people like us, but usually parents won't allow the couples to be out in the schools."

"Ah," Harry said. "So we're breaking another one of those unspoken rules?"

Ron nodded. "Suppose."

Mcgonagal gathered the champions together at that point so their conversation stopped, but Harry made a mental note to look more into that. Or have Hermione do it. _Unless she's already looking into it,_ he thought.

"You lead," Harry said. "You're the champion."

Ron blushed and nodded, taking Harry's hand as the music started up. "I hated dancing before all this and now I'm really nervous."

"Should have been in my shoes the last time," Harry said.

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm good, mate. This is enough."

Harry laughed and ended up leading them through the dance because Ron wasn't able to keep up. 

~~~

Harry held up his empty glass. "Another?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah. Unless they have hot chocolate?"

Harry grinned. "I'll look, yeah?"

Ron waved him off and leaned forward on his hands, looking content. Harry shook his head and got a refill for his punch. He hunted the table and grinned when he found hot chocolate. He brought it back and handed it over.

"Ah, you're a mate, you are," Ron said as he took a sip. They were silent, each of them lost in his thoughts, when Ron put down his cup. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Ron played with his glass a bit. "It's just...Why'd you ask me to be your date? Is it because you couldn't find someone else? Or because you felt sorry for me?"

Harry blushed a little. "Of course not! I told you that I wanted to kiss you, didn't I?"

Ron shifted in his seat. "You didn't actually say that! And, well, just because you do want to kiss me and just because you asked me to the ball--"

"Ron, what are you trying to ask, anywhere?" Harry interrupted, knowing otherwise Ron would work himself into a fit.

Ron went bright red and hung his head. He mumbled something and when Harry asked him to clarify, he took a deep breath and screwed his eyes shut. "Wouldyoubemyboyfriend?"

"Er, what?" Harry's brain untangled the words enough to get the gist of what Ron had asked. He bit his lip. "And...maybe more?"

Ron blinked. "What?"

Harry moved closer and put his hand on Ron's. "Well, boyfriends would mean we would just hold hands and kiss a little, right? I...I want more, Ron. I...I'd like if maybe we could become lovers eventually."

"Oh." Ron blinked and blushed hotter. "Oh! You mean...oh!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Ron smiled a little. "I'd like that a lot, Harry."

Harry beamed and his eyes fell to Ron's lips. "We could start with a kiss."

Ron nodded. "Sure. Uh--"

Harry caught Ron's chin in his hand. "Let me?" He leaned in and very softly kissed Ron. He gasped as sparks flew between their lips and Ron shyly put his tongue in Harry's mouth. They both groaned and leaned closer.

"Boys!"

They jumped and Harry winced when Ron cried out, having had his tongue bitten. They turned in their seats and faced Mcgonagal. "Enough of that," she told them. "Any more of that and I'll have you both in detention for a week!"

As she walked away, Harry started to snigger. He stopped when he realized Ron was mortified. He leaned in and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Come on. I see all of our dorm mates are still here. We can continue this in private?"

Ron nodded as he smiled.


End file.
